There are countless tractor-trailer trucks that crisscross our country every day. These large vehicles bring just about every object we touch in our daily lives to use. One (1) type of trailer commonly used with large or bulky objects such as PVC pipe, metal pipe, large tubing, and the like is the flatbed trailer. Such a trailer does not only a great job of transporting such bulky loads, but allows access to all three (3) sides of the trailer for loading and unloading purposes. Such trailers and loads often use load straps with a ratcheting mechanism to hold such loads during transit.
While these straps are fastened securely during the initial loading process, shifting loads during transit, especially with loads such as pipe, cause the straps to loosen, and the loads to shift. In severe cases, the load can even fall from the flatbed trailer. Other types of loads can be easily damaged by the high forces of the securing straps placed upon them especially at corners or sharp edges. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which load straps used on irregular shaped loads can be properly and safely secured without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the load securing device fulfills this need.